naruto_fairy_tail_bleach_and_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyūki
Gyūki, more commonly known as the "Eight-Tails", is one of the nine tailed beasts. Its' current jinchūriki is Killer B after the latter succeeded in mastering the beast after many others have failed to do so in Kumogakure for decades. Background Physical Appearance Gyūki is an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep. As a tailed beast, it is extremely massive, dwarfing entire forests and towers over large rock formations and buildings and matching the Giant Squid in size. The lower left part of its horns was permanently sliced off in a battle with Ay, and the right horns were destroyed by its own point-blank Tailed Beast Ball when fighting the Ten-Tails. It also has straight teeth, one of which was blown off during the point-blank Tailed Beast Ball. Following the Fourth Shinobi World War, it grew another tooth. Gyūki also has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. Instead of hind-legs, its lower half consists of its eight tails, which resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus. These tails will grow back in the event they are sliced off. Personality Gyūki is characterized as a tough, stern and serious individual. It uses "ore" when referring to itself and often speaks in a somewhat rude dialect. Gyūki was also shown to have a good analytical ability, as it told Killer B that if he left Ponta and Sabu and ran away from them, Kisame Hoshigaki and his water dome would follow him and they (Sabu and Ponta) would be freed. With regards to its relationship with the other tailed beasts, Gyūki mentioned that it and its brethren disliked Kurama for its habit of ranking their strength based on their number of tails. However, it insisted that was no reason for not helping Naruto Uzumaki to control Kurama's power, hinting a benevolent side. Since then, both Gyūki and B have taken a liking to Naruto. In the past, Gyūki was infamous in Kumo for being wild and violent, as it went on countless rampages whenever its former jinchūriki would lose control of it. This was most likely due to its hatred against humans for oppressing and sealing it away many times. Gyūki maintained this behavior until it was sealed within B, who would later change it after he bested it in one-on-one combat. Since then, Gyūki's personality has become much more relaxed, becoming close friends with B; even allowing him to sit on top of its muzzle while talking to it leisurely. However, B tends to annoy Gyūki to comical effect, as its no-nonsense demeanor often contrasts with B's tendency to goof off whenever he likes, adding fuel to Gyūki's irritation to its vessel. As a result, Gyūki is not above bad-mouthing B and is also known to reprimand him in serious occasions. This was seen when Gyūki criticized B for rapping in his fight with Kisame when he should have been completely focused on their opponent, and later when it comically bumped Bee in the head when the latter started to mention in a perverted manner how Yugito's chakra receivers were embedded in her left breast and when Obito disappeared B was wondering if he escaped only for Gyūki to tell Bee to find him. This somewhat contradicts the original point of having a jinchūriki which is to control a tailed beast, but Gyūki seems to be more of the one in control than B. Because of this, Gyūki appears to be much more noteworthy than B as far as responsibility is concerned. Nonetheless, Gyūki formed a very strong bond with B, as even after being extracted from its jinchūriki, the tailed beast severed a piece of itself to help sustain B's life. Gyūki's relationship with its B's predecessor Blue B was unknown in the manga, other than the fact it would pounce on the "hole" in Blue B's heart and assume control over him. However, Gyuki stated it had high hopes for Blue B, indicating it bore no ill will towards its former host. Synopsis Abilities Ninjutsu Master: Like other tailed beasts, Gyūki can perform the Tailed Beast Ball and has shown great skill with it, firing it as multiple spheres in rapid succession or as a massive wave explosion. Its fully charged Tailed Beast Ball was powerful enough to devastate the entire Valley of Clouds and Lightning, penetrate nine of the thirty-six barriers without exploding, and even push the Ten-Tails' own point-blank Tailed Beast Ball back into its body, which temporarily injured the latter. Unlike most tailed beasts, Gyūki can also 'supercharge' a Tailed Beast Ball on its own, creating one many times its own size for much greater power. Going with its octopus theme, it can produce ink to blind its enemies, as well as form ink clones to bind them. Immense Strength: Gyūki has immense physical strength, being able to temporarily restrain Kurama, contain its Tailed Beast Ball, and overwhelm two charging tailed beasts simultaneously. Its incredibly sharp horns can easily impale a human being and break through strong defenses with ease. Immense Speed: It is deceptively quite fast, able to strike quickly with its tentacles and block Amaterasu with its fist, while also fast enough to move at Massively Hypersonic speeds with similar speed reactions. Immense Durability: Gyūki is also durable enough to survive its own Tailed Beast Ball, including a combined explosion of such attacks from itself and the Ten-Tails in the latter's mouth. Octopus Tentacles: Gyūki can rapidly spin its tentacles to create enormous tornadoes, or wrap them around its body for protection against enemy attacks, even holding back the Ten-Tails' massive Tailed Beast Ball. However, the tentacles can be severed by sharp attacks with enough force. Keen Intellect: Gyūki is shown to be very intelligent and knowledgeable, explaining the mechanics of the Tailed Beast Ball to Naruto, the weaknesses of his Kurama Chakra Mode, and how he would not be able to use the form's full output until he and Kurama fully cooperate. It even coached B in tactics on how to counter Kisame's water-based techniques. Gyūki is also very perceptive as it later worked out that the Gold and Silver Brothers were reincarnated, after witnessing Naruto sense Kurama's chakra coming from outside of the training place that he and B were confined in. From this, it correctly deduced that Orochimaru's kinjutsu was being used by someone participating in the Fourth Shinobi World War. Tremendous Chakra Power: As a tailed beast, Gyūki possesses a massive supply of powerful chakra and can share it with others. It can replenish its enormous reserves in a short amount of time even after an entire day's usage. Should the need arise, it can disturb B's chakra with its own to dispel even genjutsu cast from a Mangekyō Sharingan. If Gyūki's tentacles are severed, they can be used as a medium for its chakra, such as creating a clone of its host, or transferring chakra to said host should the beast be extracted. A Kumo-nin who ate one of the tentacles in an attempt to gain jinchūriki-like powers died from the chakra instead. Relationships Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tailed Beasts Category:Creatures Category:Naruto Shippūden Characters Category:New Allied Forces Category:Secondary Characters Category:Tier 6 Class